Remembering to Worry
by R. Scott
Summary: As she’d stumbled through the door, he’d realised, what if she hadn’t been alright? What would he do then? It terrified him because he really didn’t know. Rose gets lost and the Doctor realises what he could lose.


**Would you believe- my first attempt at writing Rose, who until now is usually lurking in the shadows of my stories. But here she is for you in all her glory, and with Christopher Eccleston no less (another first for me- recently remembered what a bloody great Doctor he was.) Set sometime after Aliens of London/WW3. And please keep in mind I wrote this at about midnight, so forgive me if it is a little rusty and somewhat short. Although if reviews are good I may continue it. :o) Enjoy x**

* * *

"Where are you?" 

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be lost, would I?"

He sighed, frustrated, worry worming it's way through his veins yet at the same time expecting that attitude from her and loving it. Like a drug, it was. He turned back to the phone.

"What do you _see_?"

"Ummm.." he could hear her walking around, stepping on things, breathing deeply to try and will away the obvious panic that was clear in her voice. "I dunno…trees? Loads of em. Everywhere. I'm in a forest. " She sounded a bit more confident now.

"What kind of trees?"

He could almost hear that confidence drain away.

"The green leafy kind! I dunno! I'm not a flamin…_tree expert!_" her voice came loud and slightly hysterical out of the ear piece. He ran a hand over his head.

"Look, stop panicking." He said " Think about it. Your not stupid-"

"You've changed your tune-"

"-and I know you can do this." He was reassuring himself at the same time, he realised.

That seemed to do something. He could hear determination in her steps.

"Ah!" she suddenly cried "I can see you!"

"No you can't-"

"I mean I can see the TARDIS! On my way, over and out!"

He sighed, putting down the phone and resting his feet on the console, leaning back in the captains chair. Bloody lost in a forest. Walking back home after their recent run-in with a cannibalistic war-lord, he'd turned his head for two seconds and off she went, wandering off_, again_, like she owned the bloody place. And what happens? She gets herself lost. _Maybe I should take her home for a bit _he thought suddenly, surprising himself a bit, _give her a rest. She's been a bit off her game recent-_

"Sorry!" Rose said, crashing through the door dragging a few branches and leaves along with her and sporting a dopey grin "I wouldn't normally call for help, but I couldn't see a bloody thing, and then I heard a wolf howl…honestly, after all that chaos up at the citadel, you'd think I'd be able to find my way back here…"

The Doctor stared at her, so shocked at the immense amount of relief he felt at seeing her safe and back here that he couldn't form words.The feeling of raw panic hit him like lightning.

"…but anyway, all's well that ends well, ey?" she said, brushing bits of foliage off her hoodie and out of her tangled blond hair. "One more villain in the bag."

He could only think of one way to vent this peculiar and somewhat worrying torrent of emotions.

"I was worried sick!" he yelled at her. Which was a small lie because he knew deep down she'd be alright. But as she'd stumbled through the door, he'd realised, what if she hadn't been alright? What would he do then? It terrified him because he really didn't know.

She seemed shocked by his sudden outburst as the smile began to fade from her face. "I'm…I'm sorry, yeah?" she said, uncertainly "I didn't…mean to worry you."

But he wasn't finished.

"There could have been anything out there, anything at all and you just wander off like you always do, in your own little world. You didn't even think did you? You had to call me for help!"

He couldn't stop, not even when he saw her flinch at his tone, when her eyes seemed to shine with tears.

"Well one day Rose, I might not be here to call. You'll really be on your own, and then what will you do, ey?"

She looked like she'd been hit, and raised her chin to try and compose herself.

"I'm _sorry_." She said "O.k, I…I messed up. But I'm here now, I'm fine, nothing happened." Her voice was shaking a bit.

He felt sick. He felt relieved. He felt so many things at once he wasn't sure what he'd say or do next. So he grabbed her and hugged her to his chest, tightly and securely, smelling her hair and her skin and he thought he'd never been so…out of control before.

Rose seemed so taken aback by his sudden mood swing that when she hugged him back, she hesitated. But eventually she sighed happily into his chest and he was quite sure that in all of his nine hundred years it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. What was happening to him?

"Are you alright?" she asked, a little nervously but smiling all the same.

"Yes I…I'm just glad you're ok."

She let out a little laugh, smacking him on the arm playfully. "You need some sleep. You worry too much."

_No I don't. I don't worry at all. I only worry when you're involved_.

"Maybe." He said, still holding her arms. She smiled up at him, before walking off down the hallway. He watched her go.

His face fell into his hands. What the _hell _was that? He could feel his ears turning crimson. He was losing it. Blimey, he'd already _lost_ it. When did that happen? When did he start panicking at the slightest sense of danger? She could take care of herself perfectly well. She was stronger than she looked, and he knew that, he'd helped her realise it. So why was he so worried about her all the time?

_You know why, you prat. It's because you lo- _

"Doctor?" he suddenly heard her call from somewhere.

"Yes?"

"I can't find the bloody bathroom! It's…_moved_ again!"

He smiled slightly and wondered how he'd ever managed without her here before now.

Then he banished the thought.

Well, he tried to.


End file.
